1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a medication dispensing box, having a multiplicity of compartments, which are covered and sealed by tabs which form a uniform continuous surface over each of the compartments. The tabs are frangible and may be broken away individually to gain access to a particular compartment, leaving the remaining compartments sealed. Access to the medication may therefore be accomplished on a scheduled basis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers for dispensing medicament tablets, or the like, where the container unit is formed with parallel rows defining a tray with an enclosure thereover and where cover segments may be rupturable in a cyclical manner, thereby providing medicines on a daily basis, has been disclosed in the prior art, namely U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,885.
Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,955, a multi-compartmented box, having a detachable cover to close the compartments after they have been loaded with medicament tablets for later dispensation, has also been disclosed in the prior art. However, access to these compartments which are formed by a central longitudinal extending wall is achieved by breaking through the end walls of the multi-compartment box.
According to the present invention, a clear plastic pill box is provided having a longitudinal rib with lateral partitions extending from either side thereof, forming a multiplicity of compartments. Each compartment may be preloaded separately with medicament tablets in a prescribed medical dosage to be taken on a scheduled basis if desired or prescribed. After the multiple compartments of the pill box are loaded, a clear plastic cover is attached, which covers the spaces between the respective lateral partitions, forming a continuous cover for the entire box. The clear plastic cover contains a plurality of slots between which the lateral partitions extend. Access to each compartment is accomplished by merely breaking off the portion of the plastic cover between the slots, thereby exposing the compartment containing the medicament tablets. The pill box has the advantage of allowing for preloading by a pharmacist or other skilled person and the user simply breaks off the portion of the cover to gain access to the medication.